New Kids
by fabraysus
Summary: Clarke considered herself lucky. Until a group of kids moved to her school and she isn't noticed by the one she likes the most. Or is she not noticing the girl enough? Or: The high school AU where Lexa is the star athlete, and Clarke is the preppy girl. No one dies, it's all fun and happiness (unlike the show).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm starting a new story. It's gonna be basically athletes vs preps, except no angst. Everyone lives. Its all fluff and humor, I promise. The ships will be:  
Clarke/Lexa  
Anya/Raven  
Octavia/Lincoln  
Murphy/Emori  
Bellamy/Echo  
and a lil Gustus/Indra, Monty/Miller, Jasper/Maya on the side. **

**Also, I'd like to have some real talk. There has been a lot of bellarke fans sending hate to Alycia Debnam-Carey, telling her they hope she dies, and that they hope Lexa dies. This is fucking disgraceful, and I hope they're all ashamed of their actions. If you see any hate, please report the user or call them out, and send Alycia as much love as possible. She was really hurt by their comments.**

 **Thank you, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clarke Griffin had a lucky life.

She had both of her parents, to start off with. Not to mention her mother was the best surgeon in America and her father was the best engineer probably in the world but…

Okay, Clarke Griffin was rich.

 _Loaded_.

Even though Clarke was able, she chose not to go to private school because all of her friends went to public school.

 _Her friends_.

Speaking of lucky life, Clarke had the best friends in the world. Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake were her closest friends, the three always stuck together like glue. Bellamy Blake was Octavia's older brother, but honestly, he was more like the mother of their group despite being their age. Octavia always teased him about this, which would cause Bellamy to roll his eyes and cover her mouth. Jasper Jordan and Monty Green were nerds, but knew how to have fun. At least, thats what they said anyway. The little group met in seventh grade of middle school, and hadn't been separated since. Wells Jaha was the voice of reason, but no one really listened to him anyway. It was the main reason Clarke didn't want to go to private school, and even though her father had to do some convincing, her mother relented and let her attend the local school in which everyone she knew was going to.

Now, things weren't always so great.

Freshmen year of high school, Raven and Clarke ended up both dating the same guy without even knowing. It took them a month, before they finally realized that there wasn't two Finn's in school or in the area, and Bellamy aka "Mother Hen" had taken care of Finn Collins. No one heard from him since December, and assumed he moved. This caused a major rift between Raven and Clarke, but the group refused to take sides. Finally, in June, the two realized how immature they were being and didn't want to risk losing a friendship over some guy that didn't matter. To celebrate the group finally being together again, Bellamy threw a party at his house, but refused any alcohol to Octavia the whole night. (Clarke and Raven snuck a few drinks to her anyway).

It was the beginning of sophomore year, and Clarke was actually excited for school. She even got there early, waiting in the spot where their group normally met. She was surprised when she saw another group of students heading toward the school.

Clarke _definitely_ didn't recognize these kids. She would've remembered the brunette, because _damn…_

Oh, yeah. Might be nice to mention Clarke was bisexual. She came out to her friends in eighth grade, and got the guts to come out to her parents last year. Thankfully, everyone was accepting. She really did have the best family and friends in the world.

A lot of kids had left the school last year, so Clarke supposed these were the new transfer students or whatever. Under closer inspection, Clarke realized she knew one of them.

"John? John Murphy?" She called out.

The boy turned from smirking at a girl with high cheekbones to stare at Clarke in shock.

John Murphy was the little shit in middle school who would draw dicks on the chalkboard and spit spitballs at every kid in class. He used to be in their group, until a falling out with Bellamy which had the two boys in a bad fistfight, both going home bruised and bleeding. The school deemed John responsible for starting the fight because of his previous record, and expelled him. No one had heard from him or seen him around town.

"You know her?" Cheekbones asked John. The girl was strikingly beautiful, with hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a nice body. She was in a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. In fact, most of that group including John was dressed like that.

"Sadly." John scoffed. Clarke made a face. "By the way, Griffin, its not John. I go by Murphy now."

"Oh, so cool of you _John_. Going by your last name and not your first. I'm impressed." Clarke said sarcastically. Cheekbones smirked, John or "Murphy" glaring at her as they all went inside. Great, first day back and she already made an enemy out of Jo—Murphy.

"We're back bitches!" Octavia announced five minutes later as she, Raven, Wells, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper joined Clarke.

"Guys. John Murphy is back." Clarke said.

"What." Bellamy glared.

"While you all took fucking ages to get here, I was here early, and this whole group of people came that I've never seen before and they're all really good looking, like its actually scary, and then I recognized John. But he goes by Murphy now apparently." Clarke explained.

"When you say beautiful, were you only talking about the females of this group?" Octavia asked.

"How hot were the chicks?" Jasper asked.

"I prefer to know about the males." Monty said. Oh yeah. He was gay, he never really came out though because he figured in this day and age, no one should come out anymore. Clarke respected that. Raven was the same, she just said "boys are hot, girls are hot, so I like both".

"One, all of them were. Two, the chicks were super hot. Three, the guys were half and half. Two were questionable." Clarke answered in order.

Bellamy gave Octavia a look. "No. You are not talking to any of those guys."

"I never even—" Octavia started.

"I know you, O. Just stay away from them, they sound like trouble." Bellamy told the group.

"Oh no, Mother Hen is in the building." Raven smirked, as they walked into school.

* * *

"You stare any harder and she might turn to dust." Raven murmured to Clarke. Clarke scowled, but then went back to looking at the newbie who was sitting next to her. She was sitting with Cheek—Anya. The two had introduced themselves. Anya Forest and Lexa Woods. They (and Clarke assumed the rest of their group) had transferred from Grounder High to Ark High because of "convenience". No one questioned, and the two sat next to each other. Though they dressed like it, they didn't act like kids who couldn't give any fucks about school. They were actually paying attention, more so than Clarke herself.

"Gonna come to practice today?" Anya whispered to Lexa. Clarke hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but…

"Of course." Lexa smirked, and god Clarke felt her knees go weak at that. Thankfully she was sitting down. "I'm obviously gonna get on the team."

"Excuse you, Woods?" Anya raised an eyebrow challengingly, but her tone was nothing but amusement.

"You'll get on second." Lexa punched her shoulder playfully, causing Anya to laugh.

Clarke was in a predicament here.

Lexa was either straight, or dating Anya.

"They could just be friends, like me and you." Octavia mumbled, as if reading her mind. Clarke did wear her heart on her sleeve more often then not.

"What practice are they talking about?" Clarke asked, avoiding Octavia's statement from before.

"Basketball practice. I'm going to tryout—" Octavia started.

"Then I'm going." Clarke interrupted.

"I'd call you a good friend, but you're doing this for her more than me." Octavia said with a smirk, and Clarke felt her cheeks heat up.

"Shut up, O." Clarke mumbled, turning back to look at Lexa when she noticed the girl staring right at her. Clarke smiled slightly, waving. Lexa just nodded as a hello, turning back to Anya who began laughing.

* * *

"Got caught staring, huh Lex?" Anya asked Lexa at the end of the day. The classes were not as strict as they had been at Grounder, so she knew that this whole group could handle it.

"Shut up." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I know you're a sucker for blondes." Anya purred, kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, gross." Lexa grinned, wiping her cheek. Anya laughed, shaking her head.

The two had met in second grade, and since Lexa had been smaller until the eighth grade when she finally hit puberty, Anya decided to "take her under her wing". They had met Lincoln Trigeda in sixth grade, when Tristan had bullied Lexa for being a "lesbian". Lexa was openly out by the start of sixth grade, and most people agreed. Tristan was not one. He was known as the school bully. Lexa was about to yell at him, Anya getting ready to punch him, when Lincoln ran over and did both. He was a big teddy bear, but knew when to stand up for whats right. That's when the duo became a trio. They all got into the same middle school, Triku Jr. High. This is where Anya admitted to Lexa and Lincoln that she was pansexual, and just loved someone because of who they were, not how they looked or what gender they identified as. Of course, the two accepted her. In the beginning of seventh grade, they met Gustus Woods. Gustus was Lexa's cousin, and had taken her in with his family after her parents died. Lexa saw him more as the big brother she never had. Gustus was taller than Lincoln, which was a surprise because for just pre-teens, Lincoln was already 5"6 while Gustus stood at 5"8. Gustus had stubble already, and grew out his hair. He was supposed to be in the eighth grade, but purposely failed tests when he heard Lexa got into the middle school. He wanted to be there to look after her, which Anya really admired. He joined the trio, making them a group of four. He introduced them to Indra Heidlin, who was in eighth grade. Indra and Gustus had been longtime friends, and Gustus assured that Indra was more loyal than a dog. Indra had hit him over the head for that example, which made the group just like her more. Four quickly turned to five. Sadly, Indra left for high school to Grounder High. Gustus was sad to have her gone, but promised the other three that they had only one year left before being reunited with Indra. Lincoln had whispered to Anya and Lexa that the two definitely had a thing, and both girls agreed. They met Echo Azgeda and John Murphy in eighth grade. Echo Azgeda was the quiet girl who never really said much, only took notes in class. Anya had a slight thing for her, because she was definitely the looker, so Lexa encouraged her to go for it. Anya began talking to Echo, and found out she was straight. Even though Anya offered that she could change her mind, Echo had laughed it off and said her and Anya would make great friends. And they did. Echo was introduced to everyone else, and they accepted her with ease. Four became five again. In the middle of eighth grade, a new kid switched in. His name was John Murphy, and it was obvious he had gotten in a bad fist fight. Lincoln had talked to him during gym, and the kid confessed how his friends had turned on him because he had made a joke about one of their sisters. He said the kid, Bell or Amy or Blake or _something_ had threw the punch first and threatened to hang him, so John had fought back. Then everyone took the other kid's side, so John was forced to move schools. Lincoln had felt bad, and offered John if he wanted to meet his group of friends. John had said yes, but he wanted a new start. So Lincoln introduced him to the group as Murphy, using his last name. John had smiled at that and agreed. Anya teased him for not putting up a good enough fight, and her and Murphy bickered playfully everyday for the rest of the year. Five became six, and they were the best friend group in Triku Jr. High.

They all got into Grounder High, and shared schedules. They were all excited to know they shared at least two classes with each other, and they had the same lunch period as Indra. In ninth grade, Lexa met Costia Vine, and Murphy met Emori. It was love at first sight. Lexa and Costia were together for five months, before some homophobic people had gotten in the way. Lexa was absent from school one day, and Costia had gotten beaten up after school. Her parents sued, and all Lexa received was an "I'm sorry", before Costia moved and was never heard from again. Murphy, Anya, and Gustus had made sure every bully got what was coming to them, while Echo, Lincoln, and Indra comforted the broken Lexa. Emori, on the other hand, was very sweet and she managed to join their group. Murphy was finally happy, in a non-sarcastic way. It took a while, but Lexa was finally herself again. She smiled more, laughed more, and the group felt whole again. However, Lexa said she couldn't stay in Grounder High anymore. Too many bad memories.

"If one goes, we all go." Indra had said, and the group had sent their transfer papers to Ark High. So now here they were, with Indra in eleventh grade as a junior, and the rest as sophomores.

"Do you think the girl Murphy recognized was one of the friends that betrayed him?" Anya asked, the two walking to the gym.

"I'm willing to bet so." Lexa nodded. "Especially how mad he got just seeing her. Maybe she wad the one that beat him up?"

"Ooh, the girl you're crushing on is a total savage Lex." Anya grinned.

"Shut up. I am _not_ crushing. She just has the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Lexa reasoned.

"Sure, babe." Anya snorted, shaking her head. "Denial doesn't suit you."

"Hey!" Echo jogged over to them with Indra, while Gustus, Murphy, and Lincoln passed a ball between each other.

"Are you two trying out as well?" Indra asked.

"Definitely. Lexa's sure she's gonna be in first." Anya teased, Lexa nodding.

"Those three are trying for boys basketball." Echo shook her head. Emori walked over, giving Murphy a kiss on the cheek. Murphy smiled at her.

"Ew, gross Johnny!" Anya yelled.

"Bite me Forest!" Murphy yelled back.

The doors opened, and the blonde girl from before walked in with a whole group of people. There was a tall black haired boy, standing next to a shorter brunette girl. There was another brunette girl, but she had a tanner complexion. There was a short, smiling Asian boy, next to a brunette who wore goggles. There was also a boy with a dark complexion, smiling at the blonde girl.

"Looks like you're gonna have to fight for your lady." Anya murmured.

"I hate you." Lexa whispered.

Anya kissed her cheek. "You wish you could hate me, Woods."

Lexa laughed, not noticing how the blonde's blue eyes were on her.

* * *

 **Idk how long I'm gonna make this story, but I like slow burn, so at most 10 chapters? Updates will be once a week, maybe twice. Please review/favorite/follow, it means so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I realized I was kinda being dumb, because not everyone who reads this is gonna be an American. So! I'm gonna make a chart for all my non-American readers as a guide. I know some of our stuff like "junior" and "sophomore" may be confusing to some.**

 **pre-k, kindergarten, 1st grade, 2nd grade, 3rd grade, 4th grade, 5th grade, and 6th grade are all elementary school.  
seventh grade and eighth grade are middle school.  
freshmen year (aka 9th grade), sophomore year (10th grade), junior year (11th grade), and senior year (12th grade) are all high school.**

 **I hope that helps!**

 **Also holy crap did you guys watch episode 3? *****SPOILER***** Lexa bowing was the best clexa moment of my life.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You see! They're definitely dating." Clarke argued.

"Clarke, we kiss each others cheeks all the time…" Octavia said.

"Yeah but thats—thats different. Thats us." Clarke said.

"Maybe they're friendship is on a higher level then ours." Raven added. "And I mean high enough that they totally fuck when they aren't in relationships."

"You think they're gay?" Clarke asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"My gaydar is definitely better than yours, Griffin." Raven smirked. "Lets see…" She looked at the group. "Definitely gay." She pointed at Lexa. "80% gay." She pointed to Anya. "…Straight." She said, pointing at Lincoln.

Bellamy glared when he heard Octavia whisper, "yessss."

"Maybe like 30% gay." Raven continued, pointing at Indra. "Straight, straight, straight." She pointed to Gustus, Echo, and Emori. "And who knows with Murphy?" She laughed.

"He's in two of my classes." Bellamy muttered.

"But you're a junior." Monty frowned.

"Well I guess he's not as dumb anymore." Bellamy shrugged. "I just hope the teacher doesn't make us have partners and shit. I'd rather burn my _Iliad_ than be partners with him."

"The fact that you said "my _Iliad_ " with such care just proves you're nerdier than Monty." Raven pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm trying out, and I'm getting the first spot. Not Murphy, that's for sure." Bellamy said, walking over to the guys.

Octavia waved, walking to the girls. Indra looked at her, the rest slowly turning to face her.

"Hi!" Octavia smiled brightly. "I'm Octavia Blake. You guys are sophomores, right?"

"I'm a junior." Indra said. "Indra Heidlin." She introduced herself.

"My brother Bellamy is a junior!" Octavia said, pointing to Bellamy who was awkwardly conversing with Jasper. The two didn't talk much on most occasions, it was especially awkward after Jasper had flirted with Octavia and Bellamy had _maybe_ punched Jasper's shoulder a little too hard.

"Yeah. He's in most of my classes." Indra dribbled the basketball.

"Let's go practice." Anya murmured to Lexa, who nodded. The two walked off and went onto the court.

"Did I say something wrong?" Octavia frowned.

"No, Lexa and Anya are just super passionate about basketball." Emori shrugged. "I am not, but Murphy likes it."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Murphy likes anything violent."

The group tensed at that, and Octavia wondered if she said something wrong. "You don't know him." Echo muttered, before walking past Octavia to join Anya and Lexa.

"I…" Octavia sighed. "I used to, but I guess I don't." She looked to Indra, who was watching Anya and Lexa shoot three pointers. "Are they dating?"

"Murphy and Emori? Yeah." Indra said.

"No, I mean…them." Octavia gestured to Anya and Lexa. To her surprise, Indra began laughing. Octavia even smiled a little too, because of how lovely the stoic woman looked when genuinely amused.

"They're not dating, but they are an old married couple." Indra explained, leaving Octavia more confused than ever.

* * *

Lexa took off her shirt, leaving her in a black tank top. Anya wolf whistled with a wink. Lexa laughed at her, shaking her head. The coach, Mr. Quintus, had came in ten minutes ago and was seeing their skills. There was a few extra girls that had come to the practice, but Lexa paid them no mind. Herself, Anya, Echo, and Indra were the dream team. Of course they'd need one more person as basketball required five, but Lexa had no plans to ever pass to said person. She knew Anya, Indra, and Echo more than anyone. They knew her too. Lexa didn't care if it was "unsportsmanlike". Whichever girl was chosen, Lexa hoped they knew that she wouldn't respect them as a player until the girl could prove she deserved it.

Lexa was the last to practice, Anya, Echo, Indra, and the other four girls that were there had already shown Mr. Quintus what they had to offer.

Lexa dribbled the ball confidently, looking at the three-pointer line. Now, that wouldn't do. She took a few steps back, noticing Mr. Quintus raise an eyebrow. Anya and Echo grinned, Indra shaking her head. The girl standing next to Indra was watching her curiously, as was everyone else in the gym. Including cute blonde blue eyes goddess.

 _Don't fuck this up Lex. You can show off to the cute girl._

And the coach, duh. She was doing this to get on the team…

Yeah, that's why.

Lexa stopped behind the half point line, shooting the ball hard. It landed in the net with a swish, and because of how hard she had thrown it was bouncing back towards her. Lexa ran forward, grabbing it and dribbling, before jumping up and dunking the ball in.

For a 5"7 female, she was damned good. Better than good, even.

Mr. Quintus stared at her, completely starstruck.

"Yeah, sexy Lexi!" Anya cheered. Lexa grinned at her, bumping their wrists together before gripping each others forearms.

Anya glanced over Lexa's shoulder, staring at something.

"What is it? My awesome skills making you reevaluate life, Forest?" Lexa teased.

"Oh please, kid." Anya rolled her eyes with a smile. "That girl from class was looking at you."

"You're only three months old—really!?" Lexa grinned, turning around. She lost the grin when she saw the blonde girl was talking to that dark skinned boy, and laughing.

"Don't waste time with her, Lex." Anya murmured. "I mean, just look. She acts like every other straight girl you've had a thing for. Love is weakness. You know this."

"…I know." Lexa nodded, frowning slightly. The girl had been staring at her. Then again, she could've just been watching her play…

"Come on. Its time to judge Murphy while his pathetic ass tries to make the boys team." Anya grinned.

* * *

Clarke had made a habit of not getting crushes on people in relationships. It never ended well, either she got hurt or she was hurting someone in the process. But she just couldn't help it. Not only was Lexa Woods the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, but she was also more athletic than anyone Clarke had even seen. Even more than professionals in the WNBA. The way her biceps flexed when she threw, the way she grinned as if she knew every shot was going on, it wasn't helping Clarke's case. Clarke had some hope, though. Anya, or "Cheekbones" as Raven had nicknamed her, didn't hold Lexa's hand or kiss her or anything. Maybe Octavia was right. Maybe they were just friends. Clarke hated to admit the way her heart seemed to beat faster when Lexa even looked in her direction.

"Clarke?" Wells said, his voice pushing her from her musings.

"Huh? What?" Clarke blinked, looking at him.

"Aren't you going to watch Bellamy make the team?" Wells asked. Clarke had completely forgotten that it was time to see who would make the boys team. She was surprised Wells was the one reminding her. Wells and Bellamy haven't agreed on everything, and despite Clarke being close friends with both, she normally agreed with Bellamy. Not to mention that Wells has had a crush on her forever, to the point where it got painfully awkward…

"Oh, yeah…" Clarke turned her attention to the boys. The new kids were really good. The one with the slight mohawk was good at far shots, while the one with longer hair was better at layups and dunking. Not as good as Lexa—

 _Stop these thoughts, Clarke._

Clarke notices Octavia watching the mohawk one intently, not her brother. Clarke smirked. That was definitely tease-worthy material—

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here." A smooth voice asked. Clarke turned to stare at Lexa.

"Uh."

"I can sit somewhere else." Lexa offered. Behind her, Clarke could see Anya smirking as if she knew something. Well, she didn't know anything!

"Y-yes." Clarke stuttered. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Anya was clearly trying to not laugh, and Lexa elbowed her as the two sat down.

Murphy and Bellamy were arguing about god knows what, but Clarke didn't care. She could feel Lexa staring at her, and honestly it felt like it she was being judged hardcore. It was because she stuttered. Dammit.

"Look at those heart eyes." Echo murmured to Indra, who just sighed and shook her head. Sometimes, these kids were too much for her.

"Kids". Yes. Indra definitely was the mother hen of their group. Bellamy would have some competition.

"MURPHY YOU'RE SHIT!" Anya yelled at the boy who was going to take a shot, but stopped to flip Anya off.

"FUCK YOU, FOREST." Murphy yelled back, throwing the ball and managing to get it in. Mr. Quintus looked as if he wanted to strangle someone, clearly he preferred coaching girls to guys.

"Too bad Lexa's—" Anya began, but paused to smirk at Lexa. Lexa scowled at her, shaking her head to not continue that train of thought. Clarke looked between them, pressing her lips together to hide a frown. Okay maybe they weren't girlfriends or dating, but what if they were friends with benefits? Why hadn't she thought of this GOD—

"—so much better than you with her eyes closed, Murphy." Anya finally said. She figured Lexa must've had a pretty big crush on a girl she's spoken all of thirteen words to if she didn't want Anya to make a sex joke about them. God, young love.

And yes. Anya was only three months and four days older but she counted it.

"She's better than me? You haven't seen my skills in bed yet Forest you can't compare." Murphy grinned, thinking Anya was going to make _the_ joke.

Lexa turned to the blonde, Clarke, the dark skinned boy had called her, to explain things but she was intently watching the boys practice. Lexa sighed. She didn't even know why she felt the need to explain, she just did.

Raven looked over at Clarke, before getting up and sitting in-between Lexa and Anya.

"Um, hello?" Lexa asked.

"I'm not here for you." Raven said dismissively, turning to Anya with a smile. "Hello gorgeous. Raven Reyes, and I noticed you're lacking a serious case of vitamin me."

"Sorry, pickup lines don't work on me." Anya smirked. "But I appreciate the effort."

Raven glanced at Clarke, hoping the blonde was taking note. Hoping she'd get it through her thick skull that these two _weren't_ dating.

"I definitely made the team." Murphy bragged as he walked over. "Lets go home. I'm starved." He put an arm around Emori.

"I am so making top list." Gustus grinned at Indra. "Proud?"

"Ecstatic." Indra replied in a monotone voice, but she smiled for him anyway.

Lincoln glanced at Octavia, smiling at her. "I saw you tryout. I hope you make the team. You were really good."

Octavia smiled back at him, leaning over the bleachers to get closer. "You really think I was good?"

"Definitely." Lincoln nodded. "Maybe even better than me. I'm Lincoln."

"Octavia. I don't think anyone could be better than you, big guy." She grinned.

Lincoln let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well—"

"Get away from her." Bellamy growled, shoving Lincoln back.

Lincoln clenched his fists slightly, before glancing back at Lexa. Lexa shook her head.

"See you around, Octavia." Lincoln muttered, walking over to his group. Lexa glanced at Clarke, before leading them out.

"Okay now that they're out of hearing range," Raven began. "Clarke! You idiot!"

"What did I do!?" Clarke complained. "The only damage I've done is get head over heels for a girl I haven't even known for an hour!"

"You like her?" Wells asked, slightly devastated. He had always read that the best friends that grew up together and lived next door would get together. He had done everything right. He always came to Clarke when she called, even if he was busy. He always helped her with homework even if he hadn't done his own. He was there for her when the Finn fiasco went down, and he was there for her when Bellamy asked her out and she turned him down, then cried for an hour about how she'd lose him as a friend while Wells comforted her. He did all the right things, why did she never see him as more than a best friend?

"Wells, have you seen her?" Raven grinned. "Though I'm more of a fan towards Cheekbones…Jawlines pretty damn hot."

"Her name is Lexa." Clarke mumbled.

"Anyway, back to you being an idiot." Raven jabbed her in the ribs playfully. "Didn't you hear when I flirted with Cheekbones?"

"All I heard was you making a fool of yourself." Jasper said.

"Jasper, you do that everyday." Raven glared, and Jasper shut up. "So I flirted with her, and she didn't say "Jawline is my girl". Do you know what she said?"

Clarke shook her head no.

"She said "pickup lines don't work on me, but I appreciate you trying you beautiful thing"." Raven quoted.

"She did not—" Monty started, Raven glaring at him.

" _Anyway again_ , you know why she said that, Clarkey?" Raven asked in faux sweetness.

"No." Clarke lied.

"She said that because. They're. Not. Dating." Raven said slowly, so Clarke could understand. Usually raven hated stereotypes, but sometimes Clarke acted like those blonde jokes. Only sometimes, though.

"But Murphy said—" Clarke tried to protest.

"Murphy's a dick." Bellamy growled. "He purposely tripped me. I won't be surprised if I don't make the team because of that."

"Speaking of dicks, you totally cockblocked Octavia." Monty said. Jasper high fived him for that epic intro to a pun.

"That wasn't cool, Bell." Octavia scowled.

"He's one of _them_ , O. If they're friends with Murphy, who knows what they do for fun. I'm not letting my little sister even talk to one of them." Bellamy justified.

"Well maybe you should let your _little sister_ live her own damn life!" Octavia yelled, walking out. She wiped at her eyes furiously, refusing to cry. Bellamy was a great brother. But sometimes it was too much. He was too overbearing. He would chase away _any_ guy who tried to approach her. It was hard to even make guy friends! As much as Octavia loved doing her nails and shopping, she loved to play basketball and beat every cocky guy in the park. She liked breaking social norms. Bellamy kept her tied to them. He treated her more as a slave than a sister.

"That was uncalled for man. You know their names, not their stories." Jasper quoted.

"Your inner emo came out." Monty grinned.

Raven shook her head at Bellamy, walking out with Clarke so the two could catch up to Octavia.

"It wasn't wrong, guys. I'm just looking out for her. For all of you, in fact." Bellamy said loudly, but the two had already left the gym. He turned to Wells. "Was it wrong?"

Normally the two disagreed about anything and everything. But…Wells was wary of these new people too. "No. I think you did the right thing."

"Thanks, Jaha." Bellamy nodded at him.

* * *

The next day, Lexa is the first one to make it to the two sheets posted up by the gym doors. "Look who's on top!" She bragged.

"Not you, you bottom bitch." Anya muttered. Echo burst into laughter, Lexa scowling at them.

"You can both talk when you're the first person listed." Lexa grumbled.

Anya ruffled her hair affectionately. "Its okay, kid. Not all of us can be tops in bed. Lets hope your blonde goddess is one."

Indra chuckled at that, and Lexa stared at her in horror. "You, too, Indra?"

"It was funny, Alexandria." Indra shrugged with a slight smile. "Gustus made top of the list as well."

"Must run in the family." Emori murmured.

Murphy pushed past Lincoln, scanning the list. "Third!" He exclaimed happily, and Emori congratulated him with a kiss.

Anya gagged. Lexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Congrats. You're dating, good for you." Anya sneered.

"Just because you're gonna be single forever with ten cats doesn't mean you get to hate." Murphy commented.

"Ten? Go big or go home, Murphy, I'd get twenty. Except you don't know anything about going big." Anya smirked.

Murphy shoved her, but had a smile of his own on his face.

Bellamy bolted over to the paper, and if he just so happened to push past Lincoln and Murphy roughly, _oh well_.

Octavia glared at his back, walking over to the girls sheet.

Indra looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"He can't let me live." Octavia grumbled, searching through names. "He acts more like a dictator than a brother."

"You know, you're welcome to join us anytime. You are on the team, after all." Indra offered.

Octavia removed her gaze from the sheet to Indra's face, smiling. "You'd let me sit with you guys?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Echo asked.

"My brother seems to think you're all evil and spawned from hell and in a gang." Octavia explained with an awkward laugh. God, saying that out loud and _to them_ sounded ridiculously stupid, even to her own ears.

"Well he's wrong about the gang." Anya mused. "That'll happen senior year, Lexa's gonna dropout and start selling weed to all the teachers until I can corner a guy and get better stuff. Like cocaine. Lincoln and Gustus would be the carriers, and Murphy would've already been shot."

Octavia stared at her. Anya burst into laughter. "Oh god, she fell for it," Anya heaved out through laughs, walking away. Lincoln was chuckling, Lexa was laughing as hard as Anya, Murphy was rolling his eyes, and Indra was shaking her head.

Octavia smiled wider than she had before. Her brother had never been more wrong.

* * *

"I can't believe I was picked last." Bellamy muttered, glaring at the list. One of those awful newbies was picked first. How pathetic. "O, did you make—" He glanced over his shoulder, scowling when he saw Octavia interacting with _them_. He especially felt his blood boil when she smiled at _mohawk kid_ and he dared to smile back. "What is she doing with them?" He asked Raven.

"Having a better time than she was with us yesterday." Raven shrugged, glancing at one of the taller girls there. "I'd be having a good time to, next to that one."

Bellamy looked at each of them, his gaze stopping on the brunette. She had brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and honestly…a really beautiful smile.

"Bell? Bell, you haven't complained in two minutes, you okay?" Raven teased.

"…yeah. Just annoyed at how terrible this day is starting off to be." Bellamy mumbled, tearing his gaze from the brunette.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter, a few couples will definitely be getting together. Please review, it means a lot to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I'm super sick. :( I'm on like five different pills, and basically a mess. But no matter how sick, I will write fanfic for the 100! And watch the 100. Holy shit, that episode! Lexa smiling! Very disappointed with Bellamy. :/**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Anya walked into her geometry class, taking a seat in the back and trying not to show how bored she felt. This was the one class she didn't share with Lexa, because that little nerd was in trigonometry for being "advanced". Nerd. Lexa shared that class with Indra because it was a class for juniors. Anya sighed, doodling on the corner of her page instead of taking notes. She'd probably just cheat her way through this year.

A desk was slowly pushed next to hers, and Anya was surprised to see the girl that had attempted to hit on her sit down.

"Whats up Cheekbones." Raven grinned. "Missing your other half?"

"Anya." Anya replied, smirking.

"Excuse you," Raven frowned slightly. She had thought she had made somewhat of an impression on the taller girl yesterday. Its not everyday a beautiful hispanic woman gives you her name and a great pickup line.

"My name." Anya clarified. "Anya Forest. I couldn't forget someone as beautiful as you, Reyes." She winked at the hispanic, to which Raven would deny blushing.

She totally blushed.

"Oh. Oh, I totally knew that." Raven said.

"You seem like a smart one. Why aren't you in advanced placement?" Anya asked.

Raven smiled at the compliment. "I appreciate that, thanks Cheekbones." She ignored the correction of "Anya". "Science is my forte. Math, is the literal devil. So, is Jawline in AP?"

Anya let out a laugh. "Jawline, huh? Lex will love that…" She snickered, before nodding. "Yeah, that little geek is in basically all advanced classes. I am too, but not in math."

"Just like me." Raven bat her eyelashes. Anya laughed again. She hadn't laughed this much with a stranger in a while. "So…you and Lexa, huh?"

"What?" Anya raised an eyebrow.

"All of my friends think you two are dating." Raven lied. It was only Clarke. But Clarke's oblivious when it comes to love. Seriously, chick had no radar at _all_.

"We made out twice but thats it." Anya said honestly with a shrug. "We're too similar to date. We'd end up killing each other."

"I feel that way with Clarke and I." Raven said, subtly throwing out how she was single. And gay.

"It's a shame someone like you is single." Anya grinned at Raven. What could she say? The girl was cute, single, and into women.

"I could say the same for you," Raven flirted. "My friend Bellamy is throwing a party on Friday. You and your friends are invited."

"You sure Bellamy _wants_ us there? Him and Murphy…" Anya trailed off, trying not to sneer or scowl or frown. Bellamy had rubbed her the wrong way. He seemed to see the world in black and white, us and them, good and bad. Even a year older than her, she felt as if she was more mature than him.

"I don't care." Raven declared. "Because Octavia seems to like you and your friends, and as her sister she has a right to invite whoever to their house. Also, I like you and would like to see you outside of school."

"I'll talk to everyone about it. No promises of them going, though." Anya shrugged.

"Promises of you going?" Raven asked.

"Definite yes, no matter what your friends brother says." Anya smirked.

"Thats what I like to hear, Cheekbones." Raven smirked in return, the bell ringing.

* * *

Bellamy sat in global history, one of his favorite classes. He always had a love of learning the past, how history tended to repeat itself. He had gotten into history first in elementary school. Bellamy's mother wasn't their in his or Octavia's life, even from the beginning. Aurora Blake had a drug addiction, and went so far as prostituting herself to get money for drugs. Most days, Bellamy and Octavia were kept at their school late hours, at least two hours after all other kids left, before their mother remembered their existence. Bellamy would stay with his history teacher, who would give him a few extra lessons, mainly fun facts. Like how America wasn't respected as a country until World War 1, even though the nation had beaten Britain as a group of colonies. Bellamy wasn't only interested in American history, however, which was why he loved being able to take global in his school. Freshmen year he had taken American again, sophomore year he had started global and learned all about Romans, Greeks, and Ottomans. Bellamy would admit, he was a history nerd.

"Alright class." Their teacher, Mr. Kane, looked around. "Open up your textbooks and read silently. Once done, I want you and your partner to answer the questions on the board. The homework will be passed out now."

Bellamy looked to his left and tried to hold back a sneer but failed. John Murphy. _No way in hell._

Bellamy looked to his right. It was another one from the practice yesterday, but he didn't know her name.

"Hey, wanna work together?" He asked her.

She looked up from her textbook. She was pretty, with a dark complexion and her face seemingly always set in resting bitch mode.

"Seeming as I have no one next to me, I suppose so." She answered.

"I'm Bellamy." He introduced.

"I know." She muttered.

Bellamy waited for a response, but none came. He tried not to roll his eyes as he began the reading in the textbook. He told Octavia that these people seemed cold. He was surprised when she began talking again.

"Your sister told us."

"Octavia? She's talked to you?" Bellamy asked, in an almost defensive way. Why could Octavia never listen? He might need to start doing reverse psychology, God. It's like when he told her to take out the trash, she would make him do it. But when he warned her to stay away from the new kids, she seemed attracted to them like a magnet.

"Well she is on the girls team, as am I." The girl glared at him for not realizing a simple fact. Shit, Bellamy forgot that Octavia and Monroe were the only Arkers that made the team.

"You never told me your name." Bellamy reminded her while she was finally talking to him.

"Indra." The girl, Indra, mumbled. "Alright, I'm done reading."

"Wha—how did you read so quick?" Bellamy asked incredulously. They had been talking, how could she multitask like that?

"Maybe you read too slow." Indra fired back.

Bellamy quickly read over the passage, before looking at the questions. "So, what did O say?"

"O? Creative nickname." Indra said sarcastically, Bellamy scowling. "Well, she mentioned that you don't let her live—"

"I'm the only parental figure in her life. Someone needs to take control and if its me, which it is, I do what I have to for her safety." Bellamy cut in.

"Don't interrupt me." Indra threatened, Bellamy shutting up. Not because he was scared or anything, but…

"She also mentioned how evil you thought we all were, something about a gang, or that we're from hell…" Indra trailed off, smirking at Bellamy's now pale face. Check and mate.

"It was just a joke." Bellamy tried to explain.

"Mm. Number one is "the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand", by the way." Indra said.

Bellamy wrote down the answer. The two worked silently after that semi-awkward conversation, only talking to share answers. Soon, the bell rang. Indra waited, and Bellamy assumed she wanted to keep their small talk up. However, Murphy walked over and Indra left with him.

* * *

At lunch, Clarke watched as Octavia walked past their table and sat with the group of new kids, specifically next to the one with the mohawk, Lincoln.

Bellamy seethed. "What does she think she's doing? Sitting with them, with _him_?"

"You pissed her off, dude." Monty shrugged. Jasper nodded in agreement.

While Bellamy argued with the two of them, Clarke watched Lexa.

Not like…not in a creepy way or anything.

The brunette was laughing at something Anya had said, which had caused Murphy to scowl. Clarke then noticed Anya glance over in their direction, and wave.

Clarke was _confused._

 _Is she waving at me?_

Just as Clarke was getting ready to awkwardly wave back, Raven eagerly waved next to her. Anya smiled a little, then turned back to Lexa.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Raven, who shrugged.

"Hey, hey, listen, she's funny and hot okay." Raven defended.

"I'm not judging you. Just wondering what Bell will think." Clarke smirked.

"Wondering what he'll think of your crush on Jawline." Raven grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Next to her, Wells frowned at his food. She didn't notice, she never seemed to notice anything about him anymore.

* * *

Lexa continuously glanced at the blonde at the other table.

"So." Anya said loudly, the small conversations at their table pausing to a halt. "Raven invited me to a party—"

"Oh! Yeah!" Octavia grinned. "My brothers throwing a party this Friday. And I want all of you to come. Or at least you." She looked to Lincoln, who smiled brightly.

"Your brother? The one that thinks we're incarnations of Satan?" Echo asked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right, Octagon. If we even walk up your block he'll probably pull a machine gun on us."

"All of his friends will be there, don't worry. Just wear casual clothes, he'll never figure out you guys are there." Octavia promised.

"Is Clarke going?" Lexa asked. Octavia smirked at her, and Lexa realized she didn't like that at all. The only people allowed to tease Lexa were Anya and Gustus. She didn't even allow Lincoln to, not that he would. That guy was a teddy bear hidden by muscle.

"Yeah, Clarke Griffin is a party animal." Octavia bragged. "Almost as bad as me."

"I doubt that." Anya laughed loudly. "Look at that girl. She fits the description of rich, preppy, gets-whatever-she-begs-for, daddy girl. Am I right, or am I right?"

"…wow, you're good." Octavia whispered. "But uh—Clarke can party. Totally. She's wild."

"Hear that Lex? You like a wild child." Anya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Lexa groaned.

"So who's willing to come?" Octavia asked.

"I promised Raven I'd be there, so." Anya shrugged. Octavia glanced at her, then over her shoulder to Raven. She was definitely asking her friend about this later.

"If Anya's going I'll go." Lexa said. Octavia _and_ Anya opened their mouths, but Lexa quickly glared at them. "No, I am _not_ going for Miss "party animal Griffin" even though she is beautiful, I am going because I happen to like to party sometimes and if she's there so be it."

"You useless lesbian." Anya whispered.

"I'll go, for you." Lincoln smiled at Octavia, and she grinned in return. She needed to either go to church or pray to Zeus or something for blessing her with this gorgeous hunk of a guy.

"You definitely earned brownie points for that." Octavia purred, and Lincoln grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, gross, stop." Anya said, shaking her head. "Lets get back to who's coming to your psycho brothers party. Indra?"

"Bellamy seems intimidated by me. So I will make an appearance. But I'm staying sober." Indra said.

"So you're designated driver." Gustus winked at her. "Cuz I already know I'm drinking! Count me in for a party."

"Wait, you have classes with my brother?" Octavia asked Indra.

"Sadly. He was paying so much attention in global that I was almost impressed, but in every other class he used his phone. Well, except for English. But other than that he wasn't paying attention." Indra said.

"And he has the nerve to yell at me when I talk in class…" Octavia muttered.

"Echo? Murphy? Emori?" Anya asked.

"I'll go. I hope he notices me and tries to kick me out. I'll spit on him." Echo smirked.

"I'd pay to see that." Murphy grinned. "Yeah, why not? Babe?"

"Someones gotta keep you out of trouble." Emori chuckled, kissing Murphy's cheek.

"Awesome." Octavia smiled brightly. "You bitches are gonna love it—oh do you mind if I call you that? I call Raven and Clarke that and you guys just still give that vibe that you can murder me with a look so—"

"Calm down." Indra laughed slightly. She liked this Octavia girl. Indra admired the way she spoke her mind, the way she had no care for authority. "We don't mind."

"Okay, good." Octavia laughed, albeit nervously. "I just…don't wanna make a bad impression on the first day we're hanging out. The party starts at 8:00, and ends whenever you wanna leave. If you get drunk, you can crash in the living room. If you're against that, we have one spare room. And the kitchen, if you're into tiles. Does anyone have looseleaf?"

"For what?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So I can write down our address." Octavia explained.

"Just give us your number, we can make a group chat." Echo shrugged. "Unless you spam memes like Murphy. Then we're kicking you out."

"Am I still in exile?" Murphy pouted.

"Um, you sent fifty memes while we were all asleep. Yes, you're still in exile." Anya scoffed.

"Anya you love cat memes." Murphy accused.

"When I'm awake, Murph. Not at three in the morning when I require beauty sleep." Anya said, taking out her phone. The rest followed her lead.

"Well you clearly need more sleep." Murphy smirked.

"You're so funny." Anya said sarcastically.

Octavia said her phone number, the rest typing it in. They added her to a group chat, telling her each their numbers so that she could have their contact in her phone.

"Can I give you guys cute nicknames?" Octavia grinned.

"If you're able to tell us apart, sure." Indra shrugged.

"You went to Grounder High, right?" Octavia asked.

"Yup!" Gustus smiled.

 _Commander Hearteyes, Grounder Princess, Hot Teddybear, Stoic Beauty, Fluffy Teddybear, Frogboy, Dating Frogboy, Snarky Hottie._

"Done." Octavia smiled, proud of herself. Those nicknames were maybe even better than the ones she had given her other group. "Feel free to give me nicknames in your phone."

"Don't like you that much yet kid." Anya said, smirking as Octavia lost her smile.

* * *

The rest of the week passed rather quickly. Octavia wrote in the group chat, constantly asking if all were still going. She seemed to have a fear that they'd all just say "sike lol" and block her. Anya would probably do that, to think about it…

Anya and Raven continued to sit next to each other in geometry, and did absolutely nothing besides flirt. Their teacher hated them.

Indra continued to scare Bellamy in class, he even stopped going on his phone after he caught her glaring at the thing like she'd whip out a hammer right there and then and smash it. She would, honestly.

Lincoln walked Octavia to school. Well, sort of. She would ditch Bellamy and meet Lincoln up by a café. He would buy her an iced coffee, (honestly this boy was just something else, and Octavia _loved it_ ), they'd have small talk filled with flirty comments and smiles, and then he'd hold her hand, _hold her hand_ , and walk her to school. Octavia couldn't ask for a better way to start mornings.

Clarke found out Lexa was in her art class, and sat next to her instead of Wells. She didn't notice how much this seemed to bother the boy, she was too caught up in Lexa's embarrassed smile when Clarke asked to see some of her drawings. Clarke had grinned because Lexa was in tenth grade yet still drawing stick figures.

"This is me winning the game, and that's Anya wishing it was her." Lexa had explained, pointing to the happy stick figure then to the angry stick figure on the side. Clarke hadn't remembered a time she laughed harder.

"You're prettier than that." Clarke had told Lexa, and Lexa had beamed at her. Clarke showed Lexa a landscape she was drawing, and Lexa gaped at it for five minutes straight before saying:

"Clarke Griffin. You better pursue art professionally."

Clarke had been happy that whole day, even after she failed a math test.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! Did you figure out Octavia's codenames for everyone? No? Here they are!  
**

 **Commander Hearteyes - Lexa  
Grounder Princess - Anya  
Hot Teddybear - Lincoln  
Stoic Beauty - Indra  
Fluffy Teddybear - Gustus  
Frogboy - Murphy  
Dating Frogboy - Emori  
Snarky Hottie - Echo**

 **Please review if you liked the chapter, means so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was supposed to update like five days ago, but I went on vacation and was unable to upload this chapter. So I figured I'd put it up now, 13 minutes before the new episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

"O, I don't want you drinking anything." Bellamy instructed.

Octavia looked up at the ceiling, silently praying to have the willpower to not smack him. "Whatever, Bell."

"Stay away from drunk guys. Be with Clarke and Raven the whole time…make sure you finished your homework—"

"Bellamy. Its friday." Octavia glared at him, taking out her phone.

 _ **Octagon:**_

 _Is everyone still coming?_

 _ **Grounder Princess:**_

 _Click to view image._

Octavia raised an eyebrow, clicking on the message in the group chat from Anya. She was even more confused when she saw it was a picture of what she assumed was Anya's hand, holding a dagger.

 _ **Octagon:**_

 _?_

 _ **Grounder Princess:**_

 _This is what I'm gonna shank you wt if you ask that shit again._

 _ **Commander Hearteyes:**_

 _lol_

 _ **Hot Teddybear:**_

 _Be nice, Anya._

 ** _Octagon:_**

 _:) ‹3_

 _ **Hot Teddybear:**_

 _:) ‹33_

 _ **Grounder Princess:**_

 _shut the fuck up wt your damn hearts no one fucking cares_

 _ **Commander Hearteyes:**_

 _lmlao_

 _ **Stoic Beauty:**_

 _What? Lexa, is that english?_

 _ **Commander Hearteyes:**_

 _yea, laughing my lesbian ass off_

 _ **Frogboy:**_

 _Click to view image._

 _Click to view image._

 _Click to view image._

 _ **Snarky Hottie:**_

 _Who let him back in?_

Octavia grinned at her phone. She was so happy she had gotten close to the new kids. To be honest, they were more entertaining than her friend group…

"Who are you texting?" Bellamy asked as he set up the music speakers.

"Clarke." Octavia lied.

"Is she coming?"

"Of course, Griffin doesn't miss a party." Octavia checked her phone again, filled with ten more messages.

 _ **Fluffy Teddybear:**_

 _Lol! I love cats! :)_

 _ **Stoic Beauty:**_

 _Gustus act your age._

 _ **Snarky Hottie:**_

 _Is ur bro single? Octagon, asking 4 a friend_

 _ **Stoic Beauty:**_

 _Ew, Echo! Bellamy is a trash bag._

 _ **Snarky Hottie:**_

 _A hot trash bag. ;)_

 _ **Commander Hearteyes:**_

 _No dick zone._

 _ **Grounder Princess:**_

 _LMAO FUCK LEXA_

 _we all know you're going for blondie_

 _ **Commander Hearteyes:**_

 _? where is your proof? exactly shut the fuck up_

 ** _Dating Frogboy:_**

 _It's pretty obvs Lex._

 ** _Octagon:_**

 _Bellamy is single but ew no don't. Clarke is single too ;))))))_

 ** _Commander Hearteyes:_**

 _bye_

* * *

Clarke shifted nervously, holding the red cup in her left hand as she glanced around the room the fifth time that minute. The party had been going strong for an hour, and yet she wasn't here. In fact, none of them were. Clarke had a game plan, too. Start with a smooth line, hand Lexa a drink, casually throw out that she's single and bisexual…

"They are coming, right?" Clarke asked Octavia, who frowned.

"Let me check…" Octavia took out her phone, which had Clarke and Raven gawking.

"You have their numbers!?" Clarke yelled, causing a few people to glance over.

"You have Anya's number and you didn't even tell me? O, what the hell! I could've sent her so many pickup lines!" Raven complained.

Octavia ignored them.

 ** _Octagon:_**

 _where the fuck are you guys?/?_

 _ **Stoic Beauty:**_

 _Sorry, Gustus got lost. We're outside._

Octavia was about to reply, when the seven walked inside. Clarke's eyes immediately found Lexa's, and the brunette smiled at her with a wave.

Raven gestured for them to come over, and Octavia led the group outside.

"What, afraid we'll steal something?" Anya smirked. "Nice house."

"No, I just don't want Bell to recognize you guys—wheres Echo." Octavia squinted around.

"She's on a mission, don't worry." Lincoln smiled, hugging Octavia. "Hey. You look great."

Octavia blushed, smiling back at him. "You're not too bad yourself," She joked.

Indra rolled her eyes. Raven handed everyone a cup, but Clarke stopped her from handing one to Lexa.

"Here." Clarke said, handing Lexa the cup she had been holding for at least ten minutes.

"Thanks. I'm sure yours is much better than what Raven was offering." Lexa teased, taking a sip.

Clarke laughed, looking away as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well, yanno…"

"So I was thinking we can play would you rather, truth or dare, spin the bottle…" Octavia listed.

"What, are we seven and just having our first birthday party?" Murphy asked.

"This isn't your life story, John." Octavia glared. Anya laughed, nudging Lincoln.

"She's a keeper," She told him, the taller boy blushing.

"Since its my house, I'll start." Octavia said. Everyone sat in a circle. Octavia looked at Clarke, before nodding with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

"…Truth. I wanna start easy." Clarke said, ignoring Anya's "booooo!"

"Who do you like?" Octavia asked. Clarke stared at her. Did this bitch just really go there? Octavia smirked. This bitch just really went there. Clarke could either say the truth which would most likely end horribly, or she can just fabricate. A little.

"Well…I think a girls cute but thats it." Clarke said.

Anya nudged Lexa. Lexa gave her a look.

"Lincoln. Truth or dare?" Clarke asked, the boy surprised Clarke had chose him. He was expecting her to pick Raven or Lexa, honestly.

"Uh…dare?" Lincoln said, almost unsure. He didn't know if Clarke would be like Anya, who once dared him to light himself on fire for ten seconds so she could get hits on YouTube.

Yeah, he questioned his friendships sometimes.

"I dare you to kiss Octavia." Clarke said, smirking at the girl. Octavia blushed, looking away.

"You…you don't have to. If you don't want to." Octavia stammered, looking anywhere but him. Lincoln smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. Octavia closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The dare was one kiss." Murphy said, kicking Lincoln's leg not so gently.

"God why did I invite you." Octavia growled as Lincoln pulled away from her.

"I come as a package deal," Murphy explained with a grin. "If you want the rest of them you gotta get me too."

"Alright, Murphy. Truth or dare?" Lincoln asked.

"I aint no bitch. Give me your best dare, Linc." Murphy crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

Lincoln grinned, leaning in and whispering something. "A dares a dare. Go do it."

* * *

Bellamy walked around, conversing with his friends while making sure no one broke anything. It was weird, he hadn't seen Clarke, Octavia, or Raven for the past hour. Neither had Wells, and after one drink the boy had gone home. Bellamy didn't know why he tried, Clarke clearly wasn't interested—

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, trying not to grimace as he realized he had spilled his drink over some girl…

Wait, he remembered that face.

Bellamy squinted at her. "Hey…aren't you one of the new kids?"

"Yeah. And you just ruined my favorite shirt." The girl glared at him.

"I'm sorry—I'm not sorry!" Bellamy cut himself off. "How'd you get here?"

"Car." The girl replied dryly. She had bite, Bellamy wouldn't admit out loud he liked that.

"I mean how'd you get my address. How'd you even know the party was going on? Everyone kept quiet." Bellamy suddenly had a realization. "Is your gang here!?"

"You ask a lot of questions. You sure this isn't an interview to work as the DJ for your lame parties?" The girl smirked.

"First of all, my parties aren't lame. You're still here aren't you uh…" He trailed off.

"Echo." She told him.

"Echo." He repeated, smiling slightly. "That's a nice name."

"You know what else is nice?" Echo purred, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bellamy leaned closer. "Mm?" He smirked, raising a brow. Hey, you can NOT blame him. The chick was totally his type! Sarcastic, beautiful, smart…

"A clean shirt." Echo whispered into his ear, before leaning away with a grin. "I'm not that easy, pretty boy."

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and tilting his head down to hide his blush. "Follow me." He led Echo upstairs, opening the door to his room.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't easy?" Echo teased, looking around.

"Shut up." Bellamy rolled his eyes, opening one of his drawers and looking through his shirts. Echo walked aimlessly around the bedroom, touching the bookshelves.

"You're a nerd." She commented, and Bellamy let out a chuckle.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, holding out a black shirt to her.

"Of course it is." Echo said, and without warning she pulled off her shirt. Bellamy blinked, before blushing and turning quickly, covering his eyes. Echo barked out a laugh. "Aw, Bellamy Blake, basketball superstar, can't handle seeing a girl in a bra?"

"Just put on my shirt." Bellamy muttered, feeling the heat on his cheeks. From embarrassment probably… "Basketball star?" He asked cheekily.

"Don't let it get to your head, I can probably beat you." Echo smirked. "You can turn around now, by the way." Bellamy did as told, and despite himself his eyes wandered down her body. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach seeing the girl in his shirt, almost like butterflies or something. But Bellamy Blake doesn't get butterflies. It's a known fact.

"You..uh…look good." Bellamy finally said.

"My gangs here." Echo said out of nowhere, looking at him. "We were invited by your friends. To answer your questions from before."

"Oh…well, whatever. Just don't break anything." Bellamy was surprised himself when he found himself saying this, and Echo even paused, blinking.

"Blake not mad that our devil worshipping gang is in his home?" Echo teased.

Bellamy rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well if they're anything like you, I'm sure I'll like them."

"You like me?" Echo asked in a quiet voice, glancing at him.

"Yeah." Bellamy whispered. "There's just something that draws me to you." He hesitantly put his hand on her hip, pressing their foreheads together. Echo closed her eyes. Bellamy didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. He had kissed other girls before—

"Bellamy Blake!" A voice he knew all too well yelled. Echo and Bellamy quickly separated, and Bellamy looked at the doorway where a naked John Murphy stood. "Is your mom a cactus? Cuz you're a prick!" Murphy then ran off.

"You know what. I take it back. I won't like all of your group." Bellamy muttered, clenching his fist.

"I'll help you hide the body." Echo growled. Somehow, that sounded extremely romantic to Bellamy.

"I'm gonna die holy shit he's gonna kill me." Murphy exclaimed, quickly getting dressed. "Lincoln I thought we were closer than this!"

Anya was cackling, holding her stomach. Raven wasn't in much better, practically holding onto Anya as the two laughed.

"Sorry." Lincoln shrugged with a grin.

"Hey O, Bell was looking for—" Monty paused, staring at the group as he walked outside with Jasper next to him.

"He can't know they're here!" Octavia said. "Go! Go distract him!"

"He's gonna know now, he saw Murphy's balls." Gustus said, and Indra smacked his arm for being so crude. That sent Anya and Raven into another fit of giggles.

"Murphy!" Echo yelled, running out with Bellamy hot on her heels. The two glared at Murphy, who shrugged.

"It was all Lincoln's fault." Murphy said.

"Snitches get stitches." Lexa told him, Clarke giggling. Lexa smiled at the blonde. Finally, people appreciate her humor.

"Wait…thats my brothers shirt." Octavia said slowly.

"Bellamy you're a hypocrite!" Jasper accused. "You said O couldn't go out with Grounder boy but you slept with her?"

"It's not what you think!" Bellamy shouted, cheeks bright red. Echo groaned.

"He spilled his drink on me like an idiot and let me have this." She told them.

"You said you wanted to make out with him I don't believe that bullshit!" Octavia yelled. Bellamy stared at Echo, who looked as if she was going to strangle Octavia with her bare hands.

"You said that?" Bellamy asked her.

"She has no proof." Echo muttered.

"Actually—" Octavia took out her phone. Echo snatched it, typing in the wrong password multiple times so the phone locked before handing it back. "WhAT!" Octavia gasped. "I can't unlock it for three hours!?"

"Hey…" Lexa nudged Clarke. "While they argue, you wanna head inside?" She pressed her lips together, glancing to the side. "I mean, its cool if you don't…"

"Of course I do!" Clarke grinned, before realizing how desperate that sounded. "I uh, it'll be cool. Yeah."

Lexa laughed, standing and taking Clarke's hand. The two slipped away, unnoticed by their friends.

"I uh, have a basketball game this tuesday." Lexa told her. "And I know we're not that close but I really like you, you make me laugh in art, and you're super pretty and ignore I said that," Lexa rambled.

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand gently, smiling as the brunette closed her mouth with a blush. "I'd come for you. I think you're really pretty, too."

"Not for Octavia?" Lexa asked.

"Lincoln can be her cheerleader." Clarke smirked, and Lexa laughed with a nod.

"On monday you should come over my place." Lexa said. "Since we have that assessment in art. Maybe you can help save my stick figures."

Clarke laughed, feeling her heart beat quicken. Was Lexa asking her out on a date? "I'd love to. But I don't have your address or any way to contact you…" She trailed off.

Lexa took out her phone, Clarke doing the same. The two secretly put special contact names.

"I texted my address." Lexa said, putting her phone down. Clarke checked hers.

 ** _Jawline Goddess_**

 _55-86 71st street. :) - Lexa_

"You don't have to sign off a text like its a letter," Clarke teased with a giggle.

"Hey, I didn't know if you memorized my number or saved the contact." Lexa huffed, but smiled to show she was kidding.

Clarke smiled back at her. "I look forward to our date." She whispered.

Lexa blinked, blushing, before nodding quickly. "Me too. And maybe many more."

Clarke bit her lower lip slightly, her eyes dropping from Lexa's to Lexa's lips.

"LEXA." Anya yelled. Lexa snapped her attention away from Clarke to look over. "We're—oh, am I interrupting something?" She smirked.

"You already did." Lexa growled, and Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit turned on.

"We're leaving bitch." Anya told her. "Bellamy's ending the party because he's a big baby."

"See you soon, Clarke." Lexa smiled at her, walking out with Anya. Clarke ignored the wink Anya sent her.

"I hate you." Lexa told her.

"Aw, Lex. Love you too." Anya kissed her cheek, giving her a noogie.

* * *

 _ **Octagon:**_

 _Morning guys! :)_

 ** _Grounder Princess:_**

 _It's 8…on a saturday…fuck urself wt a stick_

 _no not a stick_

 _wt a sharp knife_

 _fucking bitch_

 _waking me up_

 _who do u think u r?_

 ** _Octagon:_**

 _….Never mind!_

* * *

The weekend passed quickly, unfortunately. That seemed how life worked. Weekdays drag on, weekends zoom by. Monday wasn't really a normal day. Bellamy would smile and wave at Echo in the hallways, which caused Lexa and Anya to tease the girl mercilessly.

Clarke spent more time with Lexa, which caused the whole group to hangout with the blonde more. At lunch, the two groups sat together, something Wells wasn't happy about at all. He kept quiet about his feelings, but was definitely going to tell Clarke later.

"I'll drop my stuff off at my house, then head to yours." Clarke said at the end of the day.

"Yeah, sounds good." Lexa nodded. The two parted ways, Lexa sitting on her bed and looking around. So, it was confirmed it was a date. She may as well set the mood, right? Lexa opened the drawer besides her bed and took out a lighter. Lexa wasn't a smoker, but she did have a sort of secret obsession…

With candles.

Lexa loved candles. They made stuff smell nice, they melted in such a soothing way, the fire was so calm, it was really peaceful.

Lexa lit the twenty candles in her room, hoping that was enough. She had more under her bed, in her closet, and a few hidden in Anya's room that the other girl had yet to find.

Clarke rang the doorbell fifteen minutes later, not that Lexa was counting or anything, and Lexa led the blonde to her room.

"Wow." Clarke looked around. "Nice bedroom. Its very like you." There was a laptop on Lexa's bed, which had dark purple sheets and a black blanket on top. The wall color matched the sheets, and it felt very punkish.

"Thanks." Lexa smiled, moving her laptop so the two could sit on the bed. Clarke took out her art supplies.

"I figured we'd start easy, drawing simple stuff." Clarke explained.

"Like shapes." Lexa said, Clarke laughing.

"No you idiot." She grinned at Lexa, who chuckled. "Like anime stuff. Thats pretty simple. It helps practice for more realistic human features."

The two drew silently for ten minutes. "Alright, let me see what you got." Clarke said, showing her drawing of Eren Jaegar from Attack on Titan. Great anime, honestly.

"Uh..okay. I tried to do Azula..but uh.." Lexa showed Clarke a smirking girl stick figure.

Clarke laughed harder then she had ever before. Lexa smiled softly at her, Clarke wiping a tear.

"You have an adorable laugh, Clarke." Lexa told her.

Clarke bit her lip to hold back the wide smile that was sure to grow on her face. "Thanks, Lexa."

"I think…" Lexa began in a low voice, leaning closer to Clarke. "I want to continue what we started at the party."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Clarke whispered. Lexa pressed their lips together, kissing her softly. Clarke closed her eyes, putting her arms around Lexa's neck while the brunette put one hand on Clarke's cheek, the other on her hip.

Lexa parted their lips, tilting her head to the side and brushing their noses together before deepening the kiss. Clarke made a small noise of approval, the two shifting slightly on the bed. This shift caused one of the papers to fall, landing on a candle. The paper quickly caught alight.

"Do you smell something," Clarke pulled away from Lexa.

Lexa stared at Clarke's lips, before sniffing. "Is that—" The two screamed in horror at the burning paper. Lexa ran to her closet, pulling out a fire extinguisher and shooting it at the candle and paper.

"Let me get this straight." Anya said, looking at Lexa disapprovingly. The whole group lived together, since Indra was eighteen and they all had enough money to pay for it.

"But she's not straight." Echo said. Lexa flipped her off, the girl smirking in return.

"You almost burned our house down because you were a dumbass lesbian that lit twenty candles?" Anya asked.

"Well…when you put it that way…" Lexa coughed.

"I thought you'd stop after the fifth time with those candles. I swear one day you're gonna die in a fire because of those things." Gustus scolded his cousin.

"At least I'd die with what I love. My vanilla scented candles." Lexa huffed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. Lextra with candles is my fave. I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you did, please review, means a lot. :)**


	5. Spoiler about ep 7, please read

**Hey guys. Sadly, this is not a new chapter. But I need to have some serious talk. JRoth used the oldest trope in the book. Lesbian is accidentally shot after f/f love scene, and dies. This is in no way acceptable. I am boycotting the show, and I encourage you all to do so as well. Especially the way Jason is acting on his twitter, saying he "had" to do this and how its "such a plot twist". Its disgusting how little he cares about our feelings. Don't watch live, don't trend hashtags, don't watch on the site. This is unforgivable. Lexa inspired me to become a stronger person. And for her to be killed off by an _accidental gunshot wound?_ Fucking ridiculous. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the long wait of this chapter! Lexa's death really hurt me, but then I realized, "Fuck Jason, I can write my OWN story!" And here we are! :) This chapter is a lot of fluff, seriously. Also, I don't own any of the songs featured.**

* * *

"It was perfect." Clarke finished telling the story, sighing happily. The group smiled at her. Well, almost everyone in the group at least.

"Even though she almost killed you both in a fire?" Wells couldn't help but remark bitterly. It was just annoying that a girl they'd known for all of one week could sweep Clarke off her feet, but he himself who knew her his whole life could barely make her laugh. Raven shot him a look, and he had to forcibly remind himself to be happy about this.

"The fire part made it even better!" Clarke grinned.

"Guys!" Octavia yelled. "We're going to be late!" She was in the blue women's basketball uniform for Ark High, Bellamy and Jasper in the men's uniform. Today was the first game, and it sadly wasn't at their school. It was at a school an _hour_ away. This was going to be a long road trip.

"Where's your better half?" Raven asked Jasper.

"Monty and Nathan are going to meet us at the game. They're having a date before it." Jasper said with a shrug.

"Enough small talk!" Octavia yelled. "Bellamy, you get in that car!"

"Wait, O, I don't have the directions set up on my phone—" Bellamy started.

"Indra texted me, she said they'd lead and we follow." Octavia sighed, rolling her eyes. "I explained this to you last night, maybe instead of asking around for Echo's number you should pay attention." She muttered to herself.

"I can't wait to see Lexa in the uniform." Clarke said, Raven nodding. Clarke gave her a look.

"Not Lexa. I mean, she's hot, but Anya's hotter." Raven explained.

"No, Lexa's definitely hotter. Her arms are so toned."

"Literally, Anya's cheekbones can cut paper."

"But Lexa—"

A car horn broke up the mini argument between the two, causing everyone to look over. There was a black SUV with tinted windows parked in front of the driveway of the Blakes' house. The driver window rolled down, Gustus smiling and waving.

"Hey! You guys ready?"

The passenger window rolled down.

"We said be ready by five minutes ago. Why aren't you in the car?" Indra glared, tone unamused.

The back windows rolled down. Lincoln was on the right side, Lexa in the middle, Anya on the left. Echo, Emori, and Murphy were in the back. Lexa smiled at Clarke, waving. Clarke smiled brightly in return, waving back at her.

"Hi." Clarke mouthed.

"Hey." Lexa mouthed back. Wells mentally rolled his eyes.

Bellamy sighed. "Sorry, Indra." He got in his own car. Wells got in the passenger side. Octavia, Raven, Clarke, and Jasper all squished in the backseat. Bellamy revved up the engine, nodding at Gustus to let the other man know he was ready. Gustus shot him a thumbs up in return, driving off down the road.

* * *

"Do we have to listen to these old songs? Indra, I know you're reminiscing—" Murphy began.

"Finish that sentence and you'll have to play the game with a broken wrist." Indra threatened. Echo, Anya, and Lexa snickered quietly amongst themselves.

"He has a point. Can we please change the station?" Emori asked. Lincoln nodded in agreement. Gustus glanced at Indra, as if asking her permission.

Indra sighed. "Its your car, Gustus. Do whatever you please."

"Yay!" Gustus grinned. He was happy wit any song, honestly. Just…not country. Anything but country. Unless it was Carrie Underwood. Gustus began flipping through stations.

"STOP." Anya screamed, causing Gustus to freeze.

"Keep driving idiot!" Indra scolded.

"She told me to stop!" Gustus whined.

"Britney's on." Anya whispered, as Gustus began to drive once more. He turned up the volume.

Bellamy hit the brakes as fast as Gustus did, albeit confused. "Why did he stop? There's no light, or stop sign, or pedestrian…"

"He started again. Just go." Wells rubbed his temples.

"Baby can't you see? I'm callin'. A guy like you," Anya pointed to Lexa, who laughed. "Should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling." To exaggerate her point, Anya removed her seatbelt and fell onto the floor of the car.

"Anya Forest you put that seatbelt back—" Indra began, but was cut off by Lexa's singing.

"There's no escape! I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it." Lexa held out her arm, Lincoln hitting her playfully. "You're dangerous…I'm lovin' it." She purred.

Echo took out her phone, beginning to record. Octavia was gonna be _so_ jealous.

"Too high, can't come down!" Lincoln and Murphy sang in a high pitched voice. Indra and Emori covered their ears, wincing slightly. "Losing my head, spinning round and round!" They turned to each other, Lincoln cupping Murphy's cheek and Murphy holding his shoulder. "Do you feel me now?" They both asked.

"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride!" All four sang together. "You're toxic, I'm slipping under! With a taste of a poison paradise…I'm addicted to you dontcha know that you're toxic! And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?"

* * *

"Why can't we listen to good music." Octavia complained.

"Yeah Bellamy. What are we? Fifty year old white men?" Raven asked.

"Excuse you," Bellamy glared at them through the rearview mirror. "Sweet Home Alabama is a classic!"

"For racist southerners yeah." Clarke muttered.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't mind it."

"I should've rode with my team." Octavia grumbled. "I bet they're having a blast right now."

"I doubt it." Wells shook his head. "O, we have fun all the time."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night before bed?" Octavia asked. Wells quieted.

"O." Bellamy glared. "Be nice. Save this negative sassy energy for the game."

"Can you add me to the group chat?" Raven whispered quietly.

"Me too." Clarke nodded.

Octavia looked at them suspiciously. The two had been asking constantly for the past day ever since they found out Octavia was cool with all the "hot Grounder kids".

"I don't know…you'll have to ask Anya." Octavia finally said.

"Oh, great. Raven can definitely get us in then." Clarke grinned. Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

* * *

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic!" It wasn't even singing. Murphy, Lincoln, Anya, and Lexa were honestly just shouting at this point. Britney just gets people hyped up. "And I love what you do, dontcha know that you're toxic? Dontcha know that you're toxic?"

Murphy took a deep breath. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He sang, no, _screamed_. Anya burst out in laughter. Indra quickly changed the station, despite the four groaning in disagreement.

"Aw, c'mon, Indra!" Lexa whined. "That was the good part!"

"Yeah, Indra!" Lincoln shouted.

"Yeah Indra!" Anya shouted.

"You can thank John for his screeching. I was going to go deaf." Indra scowled.

"Thanks a lot Murphy." Lexa huffed.

"Hey," Murphy defended. "In defense of my actions, I was just trying to be accurate. Britney just hits those high notes that I can't do without screaming…"

"You're unbelievable." Emori laughed, kissing him.

Echo grinned, turning the phone camera so it was facing her. "Part one of our car ride. Bet its better than yours, Octopus." She turned off the video, sending it to the group chat.

* * *

 _Ping!_

Octavia grabbed her phone, looking at the screen.

 _ **Snarky Hottie:**_

 _Click to view video._

 _Enjoy, O. ;)_

"Who's snarky hottie?" Jasper asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"None of your business weirdo!" Octavia glared at the boy, holding her phone to her chest.

"Hey, hey!" Jasper held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, O…"

"You should be. Who peeks at someones stuff?" Raven scolded, while casually grabbing Octavia's phone despite the girls protests. She easily unlocked it—Octavia's password was one of the easiest in the world—and clicked on the video. Clarke leaned over to watch, Octavia grabbing her phone back but playing the video nonetheless.

"Anya's so dramatic." Clarke snorted, watching the girl fall on the floor.

"And Lexa isn't? She's so extra….Lextra!" Raven grinned. "Oh, I am _soooo_ calling her that the moment we see her!"

"What are you guys watching? A Britney Spears concert?" Wells asked, glancing behind his shoulder.

"Even better." Octavia grinned. "Lincoln's got a cute singing voice. Even though it's obvious he's faking it."

Wells made a face, turning back around. Bellamy looked at him, nodding his head to let him know that he too was sick of these newbies.

* * *

"54 bottles of beer on the wall, 54 bottles of beer, if one of these bottles shall happen to fall…53 bottles of beer on the wall. 53 bottles of beer on the wall, 53 bottles of beer, if one of these bottles shall happen to fall…52 bottles of beer on the wall, 52 bottles—"

"Shut. Up!" Indra yelled.

"Well you turned off the good music. What else are we supposed to do?" Anya retorted.

"Don't give me that sass." Indra glared.

"Sorry, mom." Anya sneered. Indra rolled her eyes. Gustus chuckled, but shut up when Indra directed the glare at him.

"Fine. Let's play I Spy." Lincoln suggested. "I spy with my little eye…something silver."

"Is it a car." Lexa asked in a deadpan voice.

"Wow! How'd you know?" Lincoln stared at her in wonder.

"Wild guess." Lexa grumbled. "I spy with my little eye something red."

"Is it a car." Anya asked.

"Yep."

"I spy with my little eye something blue." Anya said.

"A car." Murphy guessed.

"Wow, who knew." Anya muttered.

"I spy—"

"Car." Lexa guessed.

"Lexa's so good she didn't even need a hint!" Echo laughed.

"Okay, fine, music can come back on. But no more screaming." Indra relented, turning the radio back on. The group cheered.

* * *

"How bout we do a group singalong?" Jasper suggested.

"How bout you jump out the car?" Clarke asked. Jasper put a hand on his heart, frowning.

"Clarke…" Wells looked at her oddly. "I think its a good idea, Jas."

"Wells. We're not six." Clarke said.

"Clarke, I'm sick of this attitude you have!" Wells shouted.

Bellamy pressed his lips together. Yikes. He was just gonna keep his eyes on the road…stay silent…yeah, good plan.

"What attitude?" Clarke frowned.

"Ever since those new kids came you don't want to hang out with us anymore! It's Lexa this, Lexa that, Lexa's so pretty, Lexa kissed me, Lexa almost killed me in a fire, and I'm sick of it!" Wells huffed angrily.

"I like her, Wells!" Clarke glared at him. Raven and Octavia shifted uncomfortably. Jasper whistled awkwardly, looking out the window. "This is the first person I've liked since Finn. I thought you of all people would be supportive! She and her friends are some of the coolest people and I've only known them a week!"

"How can I be supportive when I'm in love with you!?" Wells exclaimed. Clarke opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I've loved you since I met you, Clarke. I was going to tell you but then…then these _people_ came along and I…you just ignored me completely. You don't sit with me anymore, and you barely talk to me besides saying hello and goodbye. It hurts, Clarke." Wells sighed, looking out the window sadly.

Clarke remained silent. She didn't know how to respond to Wells. She couldn't lie, tell him that she loved him back because she had feelings for Lexa, which he obviously knew. She just decided it's best to leave it right now, and after the game they could talk.

Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly. "I wonder how Azgeda High plays." He said awkwardly. No one responded. "So…the singalong…" He glanced to Jasper, who shook his head rapidly. Bellamy took that as a _yes_. "The wheels on the bus go round and round…round and round…round and round…the wheels on the bus go round and round…all…through…the town…" Bellamy sang quietly.

* * *

"Baby grind on me—" Anya started.

"No way." Indra shook her head, changing the station.

"Indra!" Echo complained. "I wanted to get Lex and Ahn dirty dancing to send to Octavia!"

"Indra that was a great song, how dare you, you prude." Lexa pouted.

"We are going to listen to a family friendly song that everyone will enjoy, not just you guys." Indra shrugged. "Otherwise no music at all."

The rest of them groaned.

"I can play one of my CD's." Gustus offered.

"You make mix tapes?" Emori asked, raising an eyebrow. "Since when? The only mixtape maker is Murphy, he made me one when he asked me out—"

"Baby we don't talk about that." Murphy said quickly.

"He made you a mixtape!?" Anya asked, Echo laughing. "Oh my god, Emori, you need to show me. I need to hear this."

"No you don't shut up." Murphy glared.

Lexa took out her phone.

 _ **Jawline Goddess:**_

 _Hey :) My car's so wild right now. Hows yours?_

 _ **Blonde Beauty:**_

 _Oh god, you have no idea…so tense…Bell's singing wheels on the bus…kill me._

 _ **Jawline Goddess:**_

 _But if you die, I'll never get to relish in your beauty._

 _..hello? Was that coming on too strong? I'm sorry._

 _I didn't mean to push limits or anything…_

 _ **Blonde Beauty:**_

 _Gosh you know how to make a woman blush. Sorry, Octavia and Raven started teasing me._

 _ **Jawline Goddess:**_

 _Whys the car tense?_

 _ **Blonde Beauty:**_

…

…

…

 _I'll tell you later._

Lexa went to respond, but Anya snatched her phone. "You two are gross." Anya made a face.

"Hey, leave me alone." Lexa pouted, grabbing her phone back. "I'm trying to get the girl of my dreams, I need to be sappy sometimes."

"Girl of your dreams?" Echo smirked. "Man, I wish I was recording…"

"Let's just listen to music." Lexa huffed. "Gus, CD time."

"Yay! These are hits from 2003." Gustus smiled, putting the CD in.

"Oh, Indra will love this then." Lincoln mumbled. Indra shot him a look.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" The song began, Gustus grinning.

"My baby don't mess around because she loves so and this I know fo'shoooooo, UH." He sang. "But does, she really wanna but can't stand to see me walk out the doooooooor?" He clapped to the beat, Indra smacking him to keep his hands on the wheel.

"Don't try, to fight the feelin' cause the thought alone is killing me right noooOOOOoow!" Murphy joined in. "UH! Thank god for mom and dad for sticking two together cause we don't know hoooOOOoow!" He and Gustus clapped, Indra making a face. "UH!"

"Heeeeeey yaaaaaaa!" The two sang. "Heeeeeeeyyyy yaaaaaa!"

"Heeeeeeey yaaaaaa!" Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa joined in. Emori shook her head as Echo began recording again.

* * *

"The baby on the bus goes wah-wah-wah," Bellamy said.

"Bell. Literally, your voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Please. Stop." Octavia begged. The car atmosphere was tense. It had been fifteen minutes since the Wells/Clarke fiasco, and neither had spoken. Bellamy and Jasper tried to start a singalong, but Raven fell asleep and Octavia was suffering.

"Okay fine O. You can pick the next singalong." Bellamy compromised. Jasper nodded happily in agreement.

"Okay…" Octavia rolled her eyes. "Yay me. How about Old McDonald. But!" She glared at the two. "When you do all the animals you have to stop. Okay?"

"Fine." Bellamy shrugged. "Old McDonald had a farm, e-i-e-i-ohh. And on that farm he had a cow, e-i-e-i-ohh. With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there, here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo moo. Old McDonald had a farm, e-i-e-i-ohh."

"I hope a get a concussion from the basketball." Octavia mumbled.

* * *

"You think you've got it, OH you think you've got it, but got it just don't get it till theres nothing at aaaAAaaaAAAaaAaaaaaLLL!" Lexa sang.

"We've been together, OH we've been together, but separates always better when theres feelings invooooooooOOOoooOOOOooOOoolved!" Anya bobbed her head.

"If what they say is, nothing is forever, then what makes, then what makes, then what makes, then what makes, then what makes, love exception? So why you why you, whyyyy you why you why you, are we so in denial when we know we're not—" The two paused, dropping their voices an octave. "Happy here." They said deeply, the car laughing.

"Heeeeeyyyy yaaaaa!" Lincoln, Gustus, Echo, Emori, and Murphy sang.

"Oh, oh." Anya and Lexa said.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyy yaaaaa!"

"Oh oh, don't want to meet your daddy!" Lexa shook her head.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyy yaaaaa!"

"Oh, oh. Just want you in my caddy!" Lexa winked at Echo's phone.

"Oh oh." Anya laughed.

"HeeeeeeEEEeeeeyyYY yaaaaAAA!"

"Oh, oh. Don't want to meet your mama!" Anya shook her finger.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyy yaaaaa!"

"Oh, oh, just want to make you cum-ah!" Anya smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm, I'm, I'm, just being honest." The two shrugged.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyy yaaaa!"

"I'm, just being honest!"

"Hey! Alright now," Lincoln cut in, everyone quieting. "Alright now fella's."

"YEAH!" Murphy and Gustus shouted.

"Now what's cooler than being cool?" Lincoln asked.

"Ice cold!" They answered.

"I can't hear ya! I said, what—what's cooler than being cool?"

"ICE COLD!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT—okay now ladies," Lincoln grinned, the girls laughing.

"Yeah!" They yelled, even Indra.

"Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds, now don't have me break this thang down for nothing, now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior! Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor! Here we go! Shake it, shake it," Lincoln wiggled his hips, Indra covering her face to hide her laughter. "Shake it like a polaroid picture!" Everyone began wiggling, Gustus even swerving the car.

"Heeeeeeey yaaaa!"

* * *

Wells glanced back at Clarke, frowning when he saw her eyes on her phone. Probably texting Lexa…or the other people. He knew he had no right to be mad at Clarke. He knew yelling at her, and proclaiming his love in the car was completely out of hand. But he just needed to get these feelings off of his chest. He was tired of holding them in for years, just to watch as Clarke fall for another _again._ He knew it was hopeless to expect Clarke to feel the same, yet he put her in this position…Wells promised himself he'd apologize to Clarke after the game. She didn't need this extra stress on her.

"What is he doing?" Bellamy asked, cutting his own singing off.

"Thank the lord." Octavia whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Gustus…he keeps swerving the car. I hope they're not drinking…" Bellamy frowned. He followed Gustus' car into the school parking lot. Clarke nudged Raven, the Latina groaning.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Anya is shorts." Clarke whispered.

"Shit I'm up." Raven sat up, stretching.

Octavia laughed, shaking her head as she jumped out of the car, running over to Gustus's SUV.

Everyone stepped out of both cars, Lexa groaning.

"My legs are unbelievably tired." She squatted, stood up right, then touched her toes.

"Everyone needed a reminder of how flexible you are, thanks." Anya rolled her eyes. They all headed into the school. Anya, Echo, Lexa, Octavia, and Indra stepped on court. Everyone else sat up on the bleachers.

Azgeda team stepped up, in a white uniform. The blonde blinked, looking at Lexa in shock. "Woods?"

"Nia?" Lexa sneered.

"Why aren't you on Grounders?" Nia smirked. "Got kicked off the team because of your poor shooting skills?"

"We transferred schools." Lexa shrugged, not letting Nia's words get to her.

"Ark High loses every year. With you on the team, I just expect the score difference to be greater." Nia bragged, grinning. A brunette tugged on her hand.

"Nia, it's time to practice for the game." She said.

"Okay Ontari." Nia sent one last smirk to Lexa, before walking off to the other side of the court.

"The only reason she riles you up is because she knows you're so much better." Anya grinned. Lexa grinned in return, the two bumping fists.

"Alright Octavia. Since you're new, this is how we roll." Echo began, looking at Octavia. "We like to corner them if they have the ball. They can't pass to anyone, so they'll be forced to travel or throw the ball outside the line. We do this until we have a twenty point lead. Then its a win. Got it?"

"Yeah." Octavia nodded enthusiastically.

"Good." Echo grinned. The five walked over to Mr. Quintus.

A teen boy in a white uniform sat down on the bleachers. Nia gave him a look. "Roan, you better be ready for next game! Watch _everything_!" She yelled.

"Okay, sis." He rolled his eyes. Clarke chuckled.

The referee blew the whistle, both teams stepping onto court. He threw the ball into the air. Lexa jumped up, smacking it to Anya. Anya ran up court, doing an easy layup. Lexa gave her a high five, smirking at Nia, who rolled her eyes.

Ontari took the ball, passing to a teammate. Octavia and Indra held their hands up, surrounding the girl. She tried to throw, but it hit Indra's hand. Indra passed to Echo, who shot it in the hoop easily.

"Nice one." Indra praised. Octavia beamed.

"Thanks! I—"

"Save it for halftime, newbie." Indra said with a slight smile, ruffling Octavia's hair affectionately.

Azgeda managed to score whenever Nia or Ontari had the ball, but Ark was better. They had a twenty five point lead by halftime, which seemed to piss Nia off. By halftime, the blonde was fuming, furiously yelling at her teammates.

Roan shook his head at her antics, rolling his eyes.

"Problems in the family?" Clarke asked.

"You have no idea." Roan sighed. "If anyones less than perfect, Nia will chop their head off. It gets exhausting to deal with. Not only at home, but school too. I took up basketball to get away from her, then she decides to join to be better than me."

"She sounds like a pain in the ass." Clarke told him, Roan laughing.

"You have no idea." He repeated, grinning slightly. "Your team plays much better than last year."

"That's because Lexa—" Clarke paused to smile at the name. "—and her friends came to our school. They're like all-stars."

"I know Lexa." Roan leaned back, smiling. "She's a real nice girl. Super sad what happened."

"What do you mean?" Clarke looked at him curiously.

"Oh, her girlfriend was beat up _bad_ for being openly gay." Roan winced in sympathy, Clarke frowning. "It was the day Lex wasn't in school. I sent my condolences. I can't people like that still exist in todays world."

"You are so unlike your sister." Clarke mused.

Roan laughed. He went to speak again, but Clarke shushed him.

"Game-time. Shh."

"YEAH ANYA. YOU GO BABY. YOU SCORE THOSE HOOPS." Murphy yelled. Raven gave him a look.

"CHEEKBONES, YOU HOT PIECE OF ASS! YOU BEAT THESE WHINY WHITE KIDS!" Raven yelled louder than Murphy, who arched an eyebrow at her.

"Woo, Octavia!" Lincoln clapped, smiling. "You're doing great, babe!" He glanced at Bellamy, who was glaring at him hardcore. Like, Lincoln was sure he could _die_ from that cold look.

Anya blew a kiss at Raven.

"What about me?" Murphy frowned. Anya flipped him off. "Aw, babe. The way to my heart." He grinned, returning the favor.

Octavia smiled brightly at Lincoln. Gustus gave Indra a thumbs up, to which she nodded. Lexa looked at Clarke, who smiled and waved.

"You're doing amazing, Lex!" Clarke said.

"Thanks." Lexa smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. Nia sneered at her.

"New toy?" Nia asked.

"Do you even have any to play with?" Anya growled. Nia blinked at her, scowling.

"Whatever." Nia muttered.

Anya grinned at Lexa, who smirked. Lexa took the ball, running up court once the referee blew the whistle. Ontari purposely stuck her foot out, kicking Lexa's ankle. Lexa fell, the referee blowing the whistle as he ran over.

"Foul on white, 34!" He called out. Everyone in the bleachers stared in shock, Clarke gritting her teeth as she saw Nia smirking.

"Lex, are you okay?" Anya kneeled beside her, frowning.

"I'm okay…" Lexa promised, standing. She rolled her ankle, gritting her teeth. "Bitch wants to play hard. Then we play hard. _Jus drein jus daun._ " Lexa said, Anya nodding. Lexa walked to the line, the referee handing her the ball.

"Two." He announced.

Lexa dribbled, shooting. The ball swished in.

"One." The referee said, passing Lexa the ball. Lexa shot, the ball swishing in once more. Lexa walked to her side of the court, having a mini stare-down with Nia.

The rest of the game was rough. Both teams were using dirty tactics, fouling left and right. Luckily, the game ended with a score of 56-42. The boy teams stood from the bleachers. Mr. Quintus congratulated the girls for their first win of the season before they went onto the bleachers.

Octavia cupped Lincoln's cheeks, kissing him.

"What was that for?" Lincoln smiled once they pulled away. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Good luck." Octavia winked.

Gustus shook his head, dragging Lincoln onto the court to practice. Murphy kissed Emori's head, hopping off the bleachers. Anya gave him a noogie with a grin, before sitting next to Raven. She put her arm around the Latina, Raven leaning into her.

"How's your ankle?" Clarke asked once Lexa sat.

"Hurts. I've suffered worse." Lexa smiled.

Clarke glanced at the brunette's foot, before nodding. "So…you shoved Nia to the ground. That was pretty rough…"

"Who we are, and who we are to win, are two different people." Lexa said with a slight shrug. "I don't like playing rough…but if the time comes, I have to. Blood must have blood. She ordered a hit on me."

"Maybe blood doesn't have to have blood." Clarke offered.

"But in Grounder—" Lexa started.

"You're in Ark now." Clarke cut her off. "You guys were winning by almost thirty points before the fouling began!"

Lexa sighed. "You're right. But…it's just always been our thing."

"You're the leader of your gang, right?" Clarke asked.

"I told you we're not a gang." Lexa laughed. "I guess in retrospect I am."

"Then you can change the way they think." Clarke smiled, taking Lexa's in her own. Lexa intertwined their fingers with a smile of her own, squeezing Clarke's hand.

"Roan told me about what happened." Clarke whispered. Lexa tensed slightly. "And…I am so sorry. That you had to go through that."

Lexa remained silent for a few moments, and Clarke jumped to the worst conclusions. _What if I triggered bad memories for her? What if I just reminded her of most possibly the worst day of her life? What if—_

"Sometimes…I believe everything happens for a reason." Lexa murmured. "And while Costia being beat up when I couldn't save her is such an awful thing to…even think about, it led me here. To Ark High. To you." She glanced at Clarke shyly. "And then I think good things do come out of bad situations."

Clarke squeezed her hand tighter, kissing her hard. She had dated Finn for a while, and he had never said something that made her stomach do flips and her heart beat faster than Usain Bolt. Lexa really did make Clarke feel things. Good things.

Wells watched the interaction, a slight smile on his face.

The boys game had ended much quicker than the girls. There were no fouls, Roan ran a respectable team. Ark had won, 34-32. As they were walking outside to the cars, Wells grabbed Clarke's hand.

"We'll be a minute." He told Bellamy, who nodded.

He tugged Clarke off to the secluded side of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry." Wells said truthfully. "It was selfish of me to do that. To expect you to love me back just because I love you. And…I judged the new kids because I was jealous. But…I was wrong. Lexa seems great for you Clarke. She makes you happy, and if you're happy, I'm happy."

Clarke smiled, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Wells. I didn't want to lose you."

"You're stuck with me, Griffin." Wells teased, hugging her back as tight.

* * *

 **Yay, everythings resolved! For now, at least. If you enjoy, please review, I love to hear feedback! :)**


End file.
